Le Gout d'un autre Sang
by Lomaki
Summary: Cela fait quelques jours que Zero est devenu un vampire, il essaye malgré tout de vivre sa Vie normalement. Lui et les autres élèves de l'Académie Cross ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur vie change à cause d'une personne...
1. Chapter 1

Le printemps pointé le bout de son nez, les cerisiers fleurissaient et laissaient apparaître leurs jolies petites fleurs roses. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres pour la Cross Académie. Il était 10h et comme un rituel, Zero et Yuuki entamaient leur petite sieste habituelle après une longue nuit de surveillance. C'est vrai que même si en ce moment les élèves de la Night Class se tenaient plutôt tranquilles, Yuuki prenait son travail de préfet à cœur et patrouillait dans toute l'enceinte de l'école, en espérant apercevoir le vampire qui l'avait sauvé quelques années plus tôt, Kuran Kaname. Quand à Zero, il était fatigué de lutter contre ses instincts primitifs de vampire. Yuuki était entrain de rêvasser quand un cri la sortie de son doux sommeil.

- Mademoiselle Yuuki Cross, si vous n'arrivez pas à rester éveiller pendant mes cours à cause de votre petite balade nocturne, je serai tenu d'en informer le Directeur, qui désignera sûrement un autre préfet plus responsable ! S'écrit le professeur de maths.

- N…n…non non… Je me suis assoupi que quelques minutes Monsieur. Répondit Yuuki.

- Quelques minutes ? Alors de quoi parlons nous Mademoiselle Cross ?

Yuuki fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer sur le tableau et trouver une réponse à donner à son professeur. Après une trentaine de secondes, le professeur, déjà très énervé, haussa la voix.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille du Directeur que cela vous permet de dormir en cours !

- Bien sûr à Zero il ne dit rien… Marmonna la jeune fille.

- Parce que vos notes dans cet discipline n'atteigne même pas la moyenne, alors que Monsieur Kiryuu excelle… C'est pour cela, que je ne dit rien à ce brillant élève. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander des cours particuliers pendant vos escapades durant la nuit. Termina le professeur.

Yuuki termina le cours avec toute son attention de peur que le professeur de maths en parle au Directeur et surtout que par la suite, lui interdise de faire ses rondes habituelles.

La journée de cours se passa tranquillement. La cloche sonna, il était 17h, la fin des cours s'annonçait, et le travail des préfets commençait. Zero, qui traînait les pieds, et Yuuki, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeaient doucement vers la porte d'où arrivaient les élèves de la Night Class.

- Dis moi Yuuki, tu étais particulièrement attentive aujourd'hui en classe ! Se moqua Zero.

- Com… comment ça ? Je veux simplement remonter mes notes du trimestre. Bafouilla Yuuki.

- Hum… je pensais que c'était pour garder ton poste de préfet… Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah… Tu as entendu le prof de maths… Moi qui croyais que tu dormais… C'est sûrement pour ça que t'arrives à avoir de si bonne notes.

- Si tu veux que je t'aide… pour les cours… enfin…

- Ohhh merci Zero ! Cria Yuuki en lui sautant au cou.

Zero gêné, continua la route comme si rien de s'était passé avec son air passible qui avait l'habitude d'afficher. Arrivé à la grande porte, les 2 préfets s'efforçaient de faire reculer les groupies qui en avaient après les vampires. Quand ces derniers firent leurs apparitions, les filles de la Day Class faisaient tout leur possible pour avoir les faveurs de Kaname, Ichijou, Aido, Akatsuki et Shiki. A leur plus grand désarroi, Yuuki était la seule qui eu le droit au sourire du beau Kaname. En effet, les vampires étaient silencieux contrairement aux autres jours, même Aido était dans ses pensés, il ne prêtait même pas attention aux filles qui criaient son nom. Cela ne manqua pas à la vigilance de Yuuki.

- Tiens c'est bizarre…

- Quoi donc ? S'étonna Zero.

- Ils sont différents ce soir… C'est comme si quelque chose les tracassait… Je sais pas vraiment mais ils sont bizarres. Et Aido qui ne parle même pas.

- Dis surtout que c'est parce que Kaname ne t'as pas adressé la parole !

La remarque du jeune homme fit rougir Yuuki. Elle ne pu rétorquer un seul mot, car Zero la connaissait très bien et avait trouvé son point faible… Kaname. Comme pour s'excuser Zero reprit la conversation.

- C'est sûrement un petit truc qui doit les travailler, ne t'inquiète pas, demain tu auras le droit au « bonjour » de ton Kaname. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Il tourna les talons et fit demi tour avant que Yuuki ne lui réponde. Il alla s'isoler dans l'écurie de l'Académie laissant Yuuki, seule, avec les filles jalouses de la Day Class. Pour Zero, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait au calme, où il pouvait arrêter de penser à ce qu'il était devenu malgré quatre années à lutter contre se mal-être. Il s'assoupit durant quelques minutes avant qu'une voix qui connaissait bien le sorti de son rêve.

- Ah Zero… Tu es là… Je te cherche partout depuis 20minutes… Souffla Yuuki.

- Tu me cherches ? Pourquoi ? J'étais en train de me reposer.. J'espère que c'est important au moins !

- Je ne sais pas, c'est le directeur qui nous a convoqué, il veut nous voir tout de suite. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre, juste qu'il nous attendait dans son bureau.

Zero se leva difficilement de son lit de paille, s'étira, enleva les brins de paille qui lui restaient dans les cheveux et suivit Yuuki en direction du bureau du Directeur Cross. Tous les deux s'interrogeaient sur le sujet de cette convocation. Yuuki avait peur que ce soit au sujet de ses petites siestes en cours et de ses mauvaises notes. Quant à Zero, il voulait simplement en finir pour pouvoir aller se replonger dans ses pensées.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Zero toqua et tout deux entrèrent après la réponse du Directeur Cross.

- Eh bien ma petite fille il t'en a fallu du temps pour retrouvé Zero… Enfin bon, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là. Dit le Directeur Cross

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici ? J'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire ! Râla Zero.

- Ne soit pas si impatient Zero… Regarde ma petite Yuuki comme elle est calme.

- Elle a surtout peur qu'on parle de ses notes. Pensa Zero.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… Une nouvelle élève va entrer dans l'Académie.

C'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le Directeur Cross ouvrit la porte, et laissa entra une jeune fille de la même taille que Yuuki. Elle avait des cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux d'un bleu azur, elle portait une simple jupe noire et un t-shirt blanc, et afficher un sourire chaleureux.

- En parlant du loup ^^ Je vous présente la nouvelle élève, Sekai Tsukamo. Elle a le même âge que vous deux et va intégrer dès demain la Day Class. Alors réservez lui un accueil chaleureux. Ordonna le Directeur.

- Bonjour Sekai, je m'appelle Yuuki Cross, je suis la fille du Directeur, et je suis préfet, tout comme lui. Dit-elle en montrant du doigt le jeune homme aux yeux argentés.

- …Moi c'est Zero Kiryuu.

- Enchanté de vous connaître.

- J'espère que tu vas te plaire dans l'Académie. Et puis si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'autre chose, tu n'as qu'à me demander. Dit Yuuki avec un grand sourire.

- D'ailleurs Yuuki, est-ce que tu veux bien montrer la chambre de Sekai, c'est la chambre d'ami. Demanda le Directeur

- Euh… ou… oui… Répondit-elle étonnée.

- Tu verras Sekai, tu seras tranquille dans cette chambre, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, y comprit la salle de bain. Dit-il.

- Mais Directeur pourq… Questionna Yuuki.

- Allez allez ma petite Yuuki va lui montrer sa chambre, elle doit être fatiguée de son voyage. Coupa le Directeur.

Yuuki laissa sa question de côté pour cette fois-ci et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie quand cette dernière s'ouvrit avec fracas juste devant elle. C'était Kaname, au plus grand désespoir de Zero et bonheur de Yuuki. Kaname attrapa fermement le bras de la nouvelle venue, et haussa la voix en parlant au Directeur Cross.

- Comment pouvez vous laisser quelqu'un comme elle dans cette académie ? Vous avez perdu la raison ? Vous avez penser aux conséquences? Hurla-t-il.

Le Directeur Cross garda son calme, remonta ses lunettes, et demanda à Yuuki et Zero de sortir. Ces deux ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications vu le ton qu'utilisait le Directeur. Dans le couloir les deux amis d'enfance ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte la discussion qui était entrain de se dérouler.

- Tout d'abord lâche le poignet de cette fille. Ordonna le Directeur.

Kaname fixa la jeune fille et la relâcha. Sekai resta dans la pièce malgré ce qui venait de se passer, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de l'homme qui venait de l'agripper en rentrant dans la pièce. Le Directeur s'assit dans son fauteuil, prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son discourt.

- Kaname… J'essaye de créer une académie, où peuvent cohabiter Humains et Vampires pour prouver que la paix est possible entre ces deux « espèces », alors pourquoi ne pas essayer avec elle ?

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Aujourd'hui tous les élèves de la Night Class n'étaient pas bien car elle était dans les parages, ils l'ont senti, alors si en plus elle reste ici…

- De toute façon, je l'ai mis dans la Day Class, tu ne peux rien dire… Désolé Kaname… Je vous ai laissé une chance à toi et aux autres vampires qui t'entourent, alors laisses lui une chance…

- Directeur Cross…Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire…c'est que je n'assume aucune responsabilité dans ce qu'il risque d'arriver ! Je leur dirais de ne pas l'approcher, tous comme les Humains, mais le reste ne me regarde pas !

- On est bien d'accord sur ce point Kaname.

- Yuuki et Zero sont-ils au courant ?

- Non Yuuki ne le sait pas, et pour Zero, il ne l'a pas sentit. Ce n'est pas un vampire depuis sa naissance, il ne peut pas le deviner… peut-être avec le temps… mais nous y sommes pas encore.

Kaname était énervé de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, mais il devait s'y résoudre, le Directeur avait le dernier mot. Il regarda une dernière fois Sekai en détail, et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille qui le regardait fixement.

- Ne pose pas de problème !

- Un sang pur aurait-il peur d'une fille comme moi ? Répondit Sekai sèchement.

- Peur…bien sûr que non… Mais je sais ce que des personnes de ton « espèce » sont capables !

Sur ces mots, Kaname sortit de la pièce aussi violemment qu'il était entré. Il ne fit même pas attention à Yuuki et Zero qui essayaient de se caché derrière un mur. Dans le bureau, le Directeur s'excusa de l'accueil que Kaname lui avait réservé.

- Je me doutais bien que m'a présence pouvait poser problème surtout avec des vampires dans la même école. Mais si j'avais vraiment le choix, je ferais autrement… Dit-elle tristement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras bien ici, et quelqu'un comme toi, ne peut pas aller dans n'importe quelle école. Dit-il avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

- Merci Directeur. Mais je crois que vous devriez dire aux deux espions derrière la porte de rentrer. Rigola-t-elle.

- Tu vois Sekai, je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs mais même moi je savais qu'ils nous écoutaient !

Le Directeur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et surpris Zero et Yuuki, qui étaient plutôt gênés. Le Directeur ne demanda pas d'explication à ces deux « enfants » et demanda à Yuuki de lui montrer sa chambre. Zero et Yuuki, devinèrent très vite que quelque chose de louche se passait avec cette nouvelle élève et espéraient bien découvrir la vérité sur cette dernière.

***************************************************************************

Voilà, fin de mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, si c'est le cas, je me dépêcherai d'écrire la suite.

Désolé si y a encore quelques petites fautes ^^ Je vérifie pas mal de fois, mais il y en a sûrement quelques unes qui m'échappent.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promit, Yuuki accompagna Sekai dans la chambre d'ami du Directeur Cross, laissant derrière elle Zero, chargé de chercher les valises dans la voiture qui venait d'emmener la nouvelle élève à l'Académie. Après seulement quelques pas, Yuuki ne put retenir sa curiosité, et essaya d'en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune fille et sur quelque chose qui expliquerait la réaction de Kaname.

- Dis Sekai, ton ancien lycée était comme celui-ci, avec un internat ?

- J'avais un professeur particulier avant de venir ici, alors c'est complètement différent.

- Ah tu as dû partir et quitter ta famille pour venir ici, j'espère que ça ne va pas êtr…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Coupa la nouvelle élève.

Yuuki se sentit mal à l'aise, elle avait bien comprit que ce sujet gêné la jeune fille. Le silence régnait dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans la future chambre de Sekai. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et découvrit une petite chambre, presque vide, un simple lit deux places avec une table de chevet juste à coté, et une porte qui menait à une salle de bain. Yuuki, comme pour effacer sa bêtise, reprit la discussion.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, même une salle de bain… Au moins tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller dans celle du dortoir…

- Humm…

- Et puis si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis juste au fond du couloir, la chambre 22. Dit Yuuki embarrassée.

- D'accord.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Yuuki se sentait de trop, elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Sekai reprit la conversation.

- Merci Yuuki. Excuses-moi, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de changements en une seule journée, je suis un peu déboussolée, ça ira sûrement mieux demain.

- Ah non non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal ! On se voit demain à 9h en cours, salle 213 ?

- Oui, maths c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement oui…

- Ne m'en parles pas… Je suis perdue dans cette matière.

- C'est vraiment pas moi qui pourra t'aider.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en se voyant aussi désespérée l'une que l'autre pour le premier cours du lendemain. Yuuki sortit finalement de la chambre, et alla commencer ses tours de garde.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Sekai, pensive, regardait pas la fenêtre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- C'est Zero, je t'apporte tes valises, tu peux m'ouvrir ?

Sekai s'empressa de lui ouvrir et laissa entrer Zero avec ses trois grandes valises. Il était en sueur d'avoir monter tous ses escaliers avec des sacs aussi lourds.

- Dis moi, t'as quoi dans ces valises ? Tu déménages ou quoi ? râla le jeune homme.

- Désolé, je l'aurai fait, je ne savais pas que tu me les ramenais… Merci.

- Bon... à demain.

Il claqua la porte, laissant Sekai, défaire ses valises. Elle ne tarda pas à se coucher, elle était fatiguée de son long voyage et de tous ses changements en une seule soirée. Elle appréhendait son premier jour de cours, des amis qu'elle pourrait se faire, des vampires qui rodaient pas loin d'elle, de reprendre une vie complètement différente… Tout cela lui faisait un peu peur mais la fatigue était si importante, qu'elle trouva rapidement le sommeil.

De leur coté, Yuuki et Zero passèrent leur soirée à discuter de la nouvelle élève et de la réaction que Kaname avait eu en la voyant. Même Zero, qui ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, le connaissait toujours très calme, cela l'avait choqué.

- Si les vampires ne l'aiment pas, et qu'elle ne les aime pas… Je pense que ça peut être quelqu'un de bien. Rigola Zero.

- Oh dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis sûre il y a eu un malentendu, Kaname ne s'emporte jamais de cette façon. Et puis, elle a l'air gentille comme personne, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose.

- On a tous nos secret… Murmura le jeune homme pensif.

Yuuki se leva, brandit un bras gauche en l'air, posa sa main droite sur son cœur, et tel un chef d'armé elle dit: « je veux en savoir plus ». Zero étouffa de rire, en voyant son amie d'enfance dans une posture tout à fait ridicule. Yuuki le voyant retrouver le sourire, rigola de la situation à son tour. Tout deux terminèrent tranquillement leur surveillance du soir, sans aucun dérangement de la part des vampires de la Night Class.

Ces derniers, de leur coté, étaient révoltés par l'attitude du Directeur. Malgré le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle de classe, Kaname essaya d'engager le discourt avec ses amis vampires.

- Si on y réfléchi bien, vous n'avez qu'à vous comporter comme avec les humains.

- Tu oublis une chose Kaname, c'est qu'elle n'est pas humaine et se n'est pas le même sang qui coulent dans ses veines. Rétorqua Ichijou.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est délicieux. Rêva Aido.

- Aido, je suis sérieux, ne l'approches pas. Des personnes de son espèce ont déjà rendu des vampires complètement fous. Avertit Kaname.

- C'est bon, relax, je me rabattrais sur celui de Yuuki, il a un goût tell…

Aido n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà, Kaname l'avait giflé. Il le réprimanda pour la énième fois. Les vampires passèrent leur soirée à discuter, eux aussi, de la nouvelle élève de la Day Class.

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, Sekai rejoignit Yuuki et Zero devant la salle de cours de maths. Elle était très jolie dans l'uniforme noir de la Day Class, ce qui n'échappa pas à certains garçons. A la sonnerie, tout le monde entra et s'assit à leur place respective, à l'exception de Sekai, qui alla se présenter au professeur. Celui-ci attendit que les autres élèves s'installent avant de prendre la parole.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Demanda le professeur. Une nouvelle élève fait parti de cette classe alors je vous prit de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien dans cet établissement. Mais avant tout, une petite présentation s'impose…

- Ben salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Sekai Tsukamo, je viens d'assez loin, plus au nord… Et euh… en fait, y'as pas grand chose de spéciale… Hormis que je suis nulle en maths.

Toute la classe rigola, et pas mal de personnes pensèrent « moi aussi ». Toute la classe sauf le professeur qui était plutôt strict.

- Mademoiselle Tsukamo, vu que vous avez des lacunes en mathématiques, comme vous dites, je vous pris de vous installer à coté de Monsieur Kiryuu Zero, le jeune homme au fond à droite.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et traîna les pieds pour monter au fond de l'estrade, où se trouvait Zero. Elle s'assit à coté du jeune homme, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer la triste mine de Sekai. Malgré tout, il resta passible et ne montrait aucune émotion. Les cours de la journée s'enchaînaient et se passaient très bien pour la nouvelle élève.

La cloche de 17h sonna. Sekai n'eu même pas le temps de dire « ouf », que tous les élèves féminins étaient sortis de la classe en quatrième vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Demanda-t-elle à Yuuki et Zero.

- Ben c'est bientôt l'heure aux élèves de la Night Class de rentrer dans l'école. Affirma Yuuki.

- Et ?

- Ne cherches pas, elles veulent juste voir les élèves de la Night Class. S'énerva Zero. Tu sais, le mec qui t'a agrippé hier soir, lui par exemple s'en est un.

- Oh Zero, c'est bon, on va pas reparler de tout ça maintenant. Dit Yuuki en voulant protéger « son » Kaname.

- Humm… J'en vois une qui craque pour lui. Charie-t-elle.

Yuuki devint toute rouge mais fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et motiva les troupes à aller à la grande porte. Zero, quant à lui, laissa échapper une sourire, tellement rare sur son visage depuis quelque temps. Arrivé à la porte, Zero lançait des regards assassins aux jeunes filles qui tentaient de s'approcher trop près de la porte, alors que Yuuki essayait désespérément de se faire respecter… en vain. Sekai, regardait amusée, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Quand le moment de l'ouverture des portes arriva, Sekai s'écarta de la foule, comme pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les élèves de la Night Class. Ces derniers passèrent la porte, et contrairement à la vieille, ils arboraient un sourire qui faisait tout leur charme. Tout se passait comme d'habitude, jusqu'au moment où le regarde de Kaname croisa celui de Sekai. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle mais Zero s'interposa.

- Je pense que tu en as assez fait hier soir non ? Demanda Zero.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles… Et tu oses te mettre sur mon chemin… Pour une fille comme elle.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, ni ce qui t'énerve tant chez cette fille, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne touchera pas un seul de ses cheveux !

- Pauvre fou ! Dit Kaname en tournant les talons.

Sekai afficha un léger sourire et remercia le jeune homme de l'avoir défendu. A peine en eu-t-elle le temps, qu'Aido s'approchait doucement d'eux en fixant la jeune fille.

- Je n'en avais jamais vu, mais c'est vrai ce que l'on dit sur « vous »… Vous êtes vraiment belles et sûrement délicieuses… Dit Aido en caressant le cou de la jeune fille.

Toutes les filles de la Day Class envoyèrent des regards noirs à la nouvelle. Quand à Yuuki, elle assistait simplement à la scène sans pouvoir faire grand chose, elle ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de son vampire préféré. Aido se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Kaname avant que Zero ne s'en prenne à lui aussi.

- Ils sont vraiment pénibles ces élèves hein ? Dit Sekai pour essayer de changer de sujet.

Zero ne répondit pas, ce que venait de dire ces vampires lui trottait la tête, Sekai cachait vraiment quelque chose, et quelque chose d'important pour que Kaname en parle comme ça. Il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, et s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explication à Sekai, quand celle-ci fit un malaise et tomba à genoux… du sang gisait de sa bouche. Les élèves de la Night Class furent tous un effort sur humain pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Ils se contentèrent de leur sang que laissait apparaître leur propre morsure sur leurs lèvres et quittèrent la scène avant de s'emporter. Quant à Zero, il éprouva un étrange sentiment, il désirait ce sang, mais pas comme celui des humains, il avait une autre odeur, une odeur encore plus prenante. Comme une obsession, il fixait les lèvres ensanglantées de la jeune fille sans pouvoir bouger un seul doigt pour l'aider. Yuuki s'approcha rapidement de la blessée, mais de peur que les vampires s'en prennent à elle, Sekai couru de toutes ces forces vers le dortoir. Yuuki essaya tout d'abord de calmer son ami d'enfance, elle avait bien remarquée qu'il luttait pour ne pas dévorer la nouvelle élève. Au bout de quelques minutes Zero retrouva ses esprits.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Yuuki.

- Ça va mieux, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez cette fille… Et puis elle n'est pas bien… Tu devrais la chercher, seule. Je préfère ne pas venir… son sang… a une odeur tellement… Vas-y Yuuki !

Yuuki laissa Zero derrière elle pour rejoindre la jeune fille. Elle commença à chercher logiquement par sa chambre. Devant la porte, elle voulu toquer mais la porte n'était même pas fermée entièrement. Elle regarda par l'entre bâillement de la porte et vu des traces de sang au sol. Elle décida alors d'entrer dans la pièce tout en appelant Sekai mais toujours sans réponse. Elle remarqua que les traces de sang menaient à la salle de bain. Elle tenait la poignet de la porte, mais c'est seulement après quelques secondes d'hésitation qu'elle prit son courage à deux main et ouvrit la porte. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière. La porte s'ouvrit et Yuuki vu Sekai à genoux, le sang recouvrait les quatre murs de la pièce et le corps entier de la blessée. Malgré tout ce sang, ce qui interpella Yuuki en premier, était les deux ailes blanches ensanglantées qui sortaient du dos de la jeune fille.

***********************************************

Merci à tout le monde qui lit et suit mon histoire ! Ça me fais vraiment plaisir !

Merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu et pour les prochains (j'espère ^^).

A bientôt pour la suite..!


End file.
